


you got the best of me ( so please just don’t leave me)

by faeriecub



Series: loving chelsea [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriecub/pseuds/faeriecub
Summary: crack kinda but i hope it makes u smile





	you got the best of me ( so please just don’t leave me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koyasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyasumi/gifts).



you got the best of me  
rapping  
haruuuu haruuuu  
korean  
aaaaa  
u got the best of me  
duduuududududydydydyydyduuduyy  
so please just don’t leave meeee

who got the best of me  
korean  
u got the best of me!

 

 

 

it was a sunny day in great utah . chisel was sitting in her room watching a crab eat onion rings. she giggles and thinks to send the link to alids her homie. she remembers she needs to poop so she’s like “ fucc” . 

so she goes to poop and says texts alice. alice asks her if she is pooping and chisel is like Ö bruh wha omg soup laldlfe. just as she sends that message she hears a knock on the bathroom door. she yells” bruh <3 stop fucking knocking im taking a shit” but she remembers she’s home alone. 

shes like “ fuc” and about to have a mental breakdown as she finishes washing her hands and as she slowly opens the door she sees a mexican girl there. she yells and threatens to call immigration. but the mexican girl is like noooo it’s alids. chisel is like ö how the fuck u get in my house. and alice proceeds to explain that her parents left her a key because she is just that  
amazing 

chisel is still in shock because she was just taking a shit and now there’s a beaner infront of her.  
she asks her if she’s brought any food from tex ass and alids goes “ fuc” and chisel threatens to kick her out of her home. alids gives her big hug tho because she loves chisel and is very happy to be there and chisel reluctantly hugs her because because she still shocked but they soup ladle so U feel.

alice also won lottery forhot to mention so She is like Cmon chisel let’s go explore Utah and eat amZing food and buy new clothes . chisel is like omg yayayyaay and alids feels happy because chisel is cutest. they take uber to mall because they boujee . alids buys many things for chisel and chisle is like wtf yo but alice is like “ homie it’s bad okay ur happy that’s all that matters” anf chisel is like “ wtf that’s gay” and alids is like “ so are u” and chisel thinks “ fuc Shes onto me” .

after shopping spree they go to eat korn fried chicken and alids is happy because 1.she love chicken and 2. chisel is eating and that makes her heart go boombabooshbadum

she buys chisel a strawberry crepe with whipped creme and honey and small cookie and they post on social media and get over 1 million likes because they are hot dancers. 

after a long day alice rents a car for them to ride and listen music to and alice is acting stupid but it makes chisel laugh so alice finds she doesn’t care how stupid she’s acting cause it is making chisel laugh and that is bestest thing ever. they go to giant skyscraper and recreate the vmin pic while giggling and post it and alice has never been that happy

the rest of the week they hang out and do amaIng things and have fun and it’s almost time for alice to return to her banana hut but chisel is like nooo wait and gives her the gudetama thing and hugs her again. alids is so happy and decides going to Utah was best thing she could’ve done. she falls asleep dreaming of happy fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> i love u 🙆🏻♀️🙆🏻♀️


End file.
